Biological systems contain dipolar elements (H-bonds, proteins, DNA, etc.) which are capable of electric oscillations at certain specific frequencies. Longitudinal electric modes in a frequency range of 10 to the 11th power - 10 to the 12th power sec-1 are typical. A model created by Frohlich suggests that if energy is supplied above a critical rate to the branch or branches of electric modes, Bose-Einstein Condensation into the lowest energy state occurs. Hypothetically, this phenomenon provides a means of energy storage for life sustaining biological processes such as cell division and protein synthesis. Several recent Russian experiments provide strong support for the Frohlich theory. These experiments involve the microwave irradiation of living organisms. A criticism of Frohlich's theoretical model is analyzed, and a possible alternative microscopic approach to this provocative and important problem is proposed using perturbation theory. In light of recent Russian and American political developments concerning microwave, this problem takes on added interest and may be a theoretical means of explaining, in terms of straightforward physical concepts, a very complex set of bioprocesses.